If Only I Had a Nickel
by LunaV-chan
Summary: You know...if I had a nickel for everytime I thought about my love for that man...I would incredibly wealthy...
1. Prologue

Hello, this is LunaGirl. It has been a long time since I have written a Sailor Moon fanfiction, because I have been to busy with my own original works on fictionpress.com, but I hope you all will enjoy this short prologue to a new idea I have come up with.  
  
Prologue To:  
  
If Only I Had A Nickel

* * *

YOU know, that man is so arrogant sometimes that it makes me want to belt out the loudest scream known to mankind. But then, when I think about it, I realize that at times I want to scream because he makes my mind, body, and soul go crazy all at the same time.  
  
My friends all tell me that I ought to just give it up. They say he'll never notice me as anything else but the annoying teenage girl with the weird hair. But you know, it is really hard to listen to them when you're watching him glide across a crowded room and sit at a table and talk to his best friends with such enthusiasm.  
  
So frankly...I don't know what to think about him. I hate him at times...but then I know that really...I love him with all my being. You know, if I had a nickel for every time I thought that, I would be incredibly wealthy...

* * *

I know, is extremely short, but it's a work in progress. So send a review and tell me if you think I should continue. Thanx.  
  
Luv ya and God Bless 

LunaGirl


	2. Darien

Ok, ya'll, here's chapter one. I hope you all enjoy. Emails are welcome, and remember to review. I won't write if you won't review. Luv yas. LunaGirl  
  
Chapter One:  
  
If Only I Had A Nickel

* * *

OK, so I guess I told you all about the "arrogant one"...he really is fantastic, though. Anyways, I can't tell my story if you guys don't even know who I am. My name is Serena. Serena Tsukino. I'm 16, and I live in Tokyo, Japan in the Juuban District. I have long floor length blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and I'm really short. I think I'm 4'11"...I quit hoping a long time ago about growing taller. Anyways, I never thought of myself as pretty. All my friends say I'm drop dead gorgeous, and that I would be a great petite model if I weren't so clumsy. That's another thing. I am really, really clumsy. I trip and fall over everything. Oh, yeah, and I'm a shopaholic, a sweetaholic, a videogameaholic, and a sleepaholic. As for my social life (besides Mr. Wonderful) I have four great friends. You'll meet them in a minute, so I'll skip them for now. You know a little about me so I guess I can go on to the beginning of the real story. What? You didn't think I was going to drone on about myself all day, did you? Well, I'm not that selfish. So, where should I begin my story?

* * *

Ok, so it all really started on a pretty Monday in late September. I was just running to my favorite hangout, the CROWN arcade, after a long day in detention. It sucked. I hate detention, and unfortunately, thanks to my sleepaholic notion, I am stuck in that part of the school almost everyday at around 3:15 till 4:00. 45 minutes in that hellhole.  
  
Now, the man and I had run into each other several times in the mornings, because I was always sprinting to school, and running into him on the way. Literally. We would scream at each other to get out of the way, he would make fun of my 'meatball hair', and I would call him a jerk and run off. Just so you know, I would always look back to just savor the look of him. I am pathetic, I know. But hey, could I help it? I mean...he's gorgeous! He has these killer blue eyes. They're a deep smoky color, and when he's sad, they look as if rain is actually dimming his sight. His hair is an ebony shade, and I think he has a few streaks of a lighter black in there. And I haven't even started on his body! Oh my God, that man has the best set of abs I have ever seen. He's extremely tall, too. I think he's about 6'2". I'm not all that sure though. His back and shoulders are perfectly sculpted, and I really think he works out a lot. Have I said enough to tell you that he a perfect specimen of the male sex? Good. I thought so, too.Anyways, as I was saying, we had already sort of met, but I didn't know his name, or anything about him. All I knew was that he was hot, and that he enjoyed calling me Meatball head. So, on that beautiful Monday, after I had sat down at the counter and ordered a root beer float from the arcade guy, the adorable Andrew Furuhata, I saw him. He was just sitting two seats from me, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper. He was amazing. His beautiful hair was drooping in his eyes, giving him an innocent, yet amazingly sexy look. Then, to my astonishment, he turned and glanced at me. His eyes widened, and he grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth at me.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the notorious sprinter, Meatball head." He said, and that triggered my temper.  
  
"Shut up, jerk! Go find a hole in the woods and hibernate for 100 years!" I retorted. You know, we probably wouldn't have started off as enemies if I had showed my sweet, sensitive side. But it was too late for that.  
  
Andrew walked up with my root beer float, and laughed. "Darien, pal, don't pick on Serena. She's one of my favorite customers!"  
  
I love Andrew. He's everyone's big brother, and the greatest guy in the world. He's cute, too. I would have really gone for him if it weren't for the fact that he already had a girlfriend. Like I said, though, he's adorable. He has straw blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, a fantastic smile, and a great body. But he was taken. Life is cruel, isn't it?  
  
I turned and looked at Darien, who was smirking at Andrew. "Whatever, dude. You'd tease her too if you were run over every morning by her."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him at smiled sweetly at Andrew. "Andrew, I don't mean to run into him, but I can't be late for school, can I?"  
  
Andrew smiled back. "Of course not! See, Dar, she has her reasons!"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and stood up to leave. "Whatever, Drew. See you, I have a class to be in. Bye, Meatball head."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"I will if I want to." He winked and walked out the sliding doors.  
  
I turned to Andrew. "Andrew, who is that guy?"  
  
"My best friend, Serena. Don't mind him, though. He's really a nice guy, once you get to know him." Wiping his hands on his apron, Andrew proceeded to wipe off the counter with a wet cloth.  
  
I gasped. "You mean that THAT guy is YOUR best friend? That's insane! You're so nice, and he's so mean!"  
  
He just laughed. "Serena, what would I do without you?" He ruffled my hair, kissed my cheek tenderly, and walked to the back.  
  
I sighed, placed a five on the table (I always give Andy a good tip!!), and walked out the door.

* * *

Ok, so I had to tell my friends about this guy, Darien. I couldn't leave them out of this excitement I was experiencing. It wouldn't be right.  
  
So I was off to the Hikawa Temple in upper Juuban, where my best friend Raye lived.  
  
Raye Hino is a priestess. She's very mysterious about talking about it, but I can tell she's really proud of who she is. That's why I look up to her. She's really cool. Don't tell her I said that, though. Raye is very pretty, too. She's got very dark hair and violet eyes, and she's tall compared to me. She's about 5'4". Plus, she loves the colors red and purple. She goes to a different school than the rest of my friends and me, also. She attends a Catholic school. The funny thing about that is that she is a Shinto, not a Catholic. Go figure.  
  
I ran up the stone steps of the beautiful sanctuary, and past the great cherry tree in the front of the temple garden to Raye's bedroom, which is like a separate guesthouse of something. I briefly knocked on the screen door, and then slide it open when I heard Raye call me in.  
  
"Hiya, Raye!" I said cheerfully, plopping on her oak bed in the corner of the spacious room. That's another thing I should tell you about. Raye has the BEST bedroom ever. She's got a great bed, a really pretty electric keyboard, (She is awesome in piano!) and the best closet room ever. I would kill for that kind of space.  
  
Raye looked up from the study/tea table in the middle of the room where all of her schoolbooks were laying and smiled. "Hey, Serena. The girls will be here soon. For the first time, you're here early."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"It was meant to be."  
  
Just then, the door slid open and in walked Ami Mizuno, the smartest girl I have ever met or been friends with. Ami is amazing. She's got perfect marks in everything, and is really nice, too! She goes to school with me, which is Juuban High School. As for her looks, she has really azure short hair, and deep sapphire eyes. She's taller than me, too. I think she's as tall as Raye, and her favorite color (can you guess?) is blue. She loves cats, and since her mom won't let her have her own, she takes care of mine when I can't. Oh, my cat's name is Luna, by the way. That may come up later.  
  
Well, ok, so the cat will come up now. My pretty black cat with auburn eyes was lying on Ami's shoulder, no doubt exhausted from chasing mice. She likes to do that.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Ami, clad in one of our school uniforms (which is a blue pleated skirt with a white blouse and red bow on the front) made her way to sit beside Raye at the table and placed her entire handful of books in front of her. Luna hopped off her shoulder and jumped up on the bed beside me, where I offered her a belly rub.  
  
"Think you got enough books, Ames?" Raye asked, grinning.  
  
"Hope so. I have an exam in my history course tomorrow. I really need to start preparing for it."  
  
"Well, have fun. I'm gonna stick to my manga." I yawned, and reached under Raye's bed, where I had previously left a Sailor V manga.  
  
Ami sighed. "Oh, Serena."  
  
We heard bubbly voices coming from the outside, and knew that Mina and Lita were here. They came in giggling and found places to sit. Mina chose a seat across from Ami, while Lita jumped on the bed beside me.  
  
Mina Aino is a pretty blonde girl with cerulean eyes and no sense. I mean it. She is crazy about everything from clothes to boys to all of it in between, but there is no way she will ever be crazy about school. Mina and I are often called twins, because we have a lot in common, and we do kind of look alike. We are both blonde, blue eyed girls with a knack for finding a cute date. Plus, Mina has a really cute white cat, named Artimis. The only things that are different about the two of is that she's taller at 5'2", she wears her hair in a red hair bow most of the time, while I wear mine "Meatball head" style, and that she goes to a private school.  
  
Lita Kino, on the other hand, is extremely different. She's a light brunette who usually wears her hair in a ponytail with stunning emerald eyes. She's really tall, too. She's 5'7"! She's so tall compared to the rest of us that she wears a different uniform from her old school in another part of Japan. Instead of wearing one of our blue uniforms, she wears a brown one that has a longer skirt. Her favorite color is green, and she usually has a green ponytail holder in her locks. Plus, she is excellent in karate, and she cooks! She's the best cook I know!  
  
"Hi, all! Look, I got a new bracelet!" Mina piped in, outstretching her hand to show the pink, glittering band.  
  
"Cute!" I said.  
  
Lita laughed. "I thought it was ugly, myself."  
  
Mina stuck out her tongue, and jingled the bangle around.  
  
I took the silent moment to tell them all about Darien. After I got done with my story about him, Ami sighed.  
  
"Serena, why is it that the only thing you have on your mind is boys?"  
  
"It is not!" I stated defiantly.  
  
"Is, too." Raye cut in. "But that's besides the point. How cute is he?"  
  
"Cute? Darling, you cannot possibly describe this man as cute. He's amazing, gorgeous, hot, handsome, and everything else mixed in!"  
  
"Oooh...I want to meet this guy!" Mina giggled.  
  
"He's mine, though. Even though he may not know it yet."  
  
Lita chuckled, pulling one of my pigtailed buns."Go for it, girl! I got your back on this one."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks, Lita."  
  
"Yeah, we all are, but first we have to meet him before we start the chasing. Remember how we tried to set Mina up with that Joey guy that time? She thought he was fantastic, but he turned out to be rotten. We have to check out this Darien, too." Raye said.  
  
"Ok, we'll all go to the arcade tomorrow, but for now we all have to study!"  
  
"AMI!!!" All of us yelled, exasperated.

* * *

Well, that's all for now, but I'll have another chapter out pretty soon. It's been a long time since I've actually liked to write one of my stories, and this one is actually fun. Well, drop me a review, and while you're at it, an email would be nice, too.  
  
Luv u all,  
  
LunaGirl 


	3. Weird Things Can Happen

* * *

Hey, all, I'm back! It's been a week since I've written anything! But now I'm back with a brand new and fun chapter of this great story. So here we go!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
If Only I Had a Nickel  


* * *

On Tuesday, the girls and I all went to the arcade. They went to see who Darien was, and I just went to see Darien period. When we got there, Andrew was sitting at the counter talking to some weird looking guy, but Darien was nowhere to be seen. We all went up to the counter, and ordered milkshakes from Andrew, then went to the back and sat in a booth.  
  
Unbeknownst to my friends, that guy who was talking to Andrew freaked me out. He kept looking back at me every five seconds, like he was dazed by me. Freaky. He had really cold looking eyes, kind of like gray steel, and light blonde hair. He was really lanky and tall, and in my opinion, the ugliest blonde guy I've ever seen.  
  
Andrew came to the back carrying our milkshakes, and set them on the table. I reached for a chocolate one, and then turned to the adorable guy standing in front of us.  
  
"Hey, Andy, who's that freaky guy you were talking to? He's creeping me out." I shivered, partly from the milkshake but mostly from the thought of Mr. Ugly.  
  
Andrew shrugged. "I have no idea. He just came in and started talking to me. He is freaky looking, isn't he? Looks like a stalker. Watch out when you leave, girls, ok? If you leave around 5:00, I'll walk with you, but otherwise, just be careful." He nodded to us, grabbed the empty tray, and wandered to the front.  
  
I was watching the sliding doors where we had come in, looking for a glimpse of Darien gliding in, but saw no avail. I sighed and turned to drink my milkshake and listen to Amy worry over the guy at the front. Mina was laughing, and Lita was bragging that she could take the skinny guy on, but Raye and I were silent.  
  
Raye turned to me and smiled. "Sorry he wasn't here, Serena. Guess we'll meet him later. "  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." I sighed, and started to slurp on the chocolate drink. I glanced out the window and gasped. "GUYS!!!!"  
  
All four heads whipped around to face the window. "WHAT!"  
  
"That's him! He's coming in here!" I squealed.  
  
We all pressed our faces against the window and watched as Darien walked nonchalantly towards the arcade, no doubt coming from the park. He stopped and waited for the light to change and give him permission to cross the crowded street. He ran a hand through his hair as he glided across the street, and I noticed lots of female eyes stopping to give him a look. (Which pissed me off!) The sliding doors of the arcade opened and he journeyed through them. All five pairs of our eyes watched his every move, his every silent gesture and nod he gave to people he knew, his every single breathtaking step on this humongous glorious planet...aw, crap, sorry...I'm mumbling and droning on...you get the picture, though, right? He was amazing, and the girls furthermore agreed!  
  
"Wow...you know how to pick 'em, Sere!" Lita whistled, patting me on the back.  
  
"He's...he's..." Raye stuttered, blinking her purple eyes.  
  
"Amazing, gorgeous, perfect, handsome...all of the above!" Mina exclaimed. "Ok, if there is a plan for setting Serena up with this guy, I am SO in!"  
  
Ami nodded. "Usually, I surpass the notion of flirting and tarnished...'match making', but for this cause, I agree with Mina!"  
  
I smiled dreamily. "I'm in love with him, and all I know about him is that he likes to tease the hell out of me, and he's gorgeous..."  
  
"Well, c'mon, let's go get another milkshake...or at least pretend to!" Raye bounded out of the booth, and we all followed.  
  
We had long since forgotten the freaky dude, but I noticed that he was still there, and his immoral eyes seemed to be stalking us. I shivered, and walked up in between Mina and Ami.  
  
"Hey, Andy, can we have five more milkshakes?" Raye leaned over the counter and called to our blonde friend, who was making a drink for some little girl with pigtails.  
  
"Sure! All chocolates?" He handed the Mountain Dew to the child and turned to the five of us.  
  
"One vanilla!" Ami raised a finger in a gesture.  
  
Andrew nodded. "Alright, four chocolates and a vanilla."  
  
Lita sat on the stool next to Darien, who wasn't in the least paying attention, but reading a newspaper fixedly.  
  
She shrugged, grinning at us.  
  
I grinned back, and sat on the other side of Darien, and tapped him on the shoulder innocently.  
  
His head shot up, and he looked at me, then turned and looked at Lita, then back at me. He grinned. "You want to sit here, don't you, Meatball head?"  
  
I groaned and nodded all at the same time. "Yes, please, and don't call me that!"  
  
Raye gasped and grinned. "Hey, I love it! Meatball head, Meatball head! Serena is a meatball head!"  
  
I sighed. "Thanks, Darien, thanks a lot."  
  
He stood and patted my head. "You're welcome, Meatball head." He stepped back gracefully, and let me take his seat.  
  
I sat down, and turned to talk to Lita when he reached over my head and grabbed his newspaper and coffee. I looked straight up at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "You know, you could have don that when you got up."  
  
"I know, but it's so much more fun to see you squirm while I lift hot coffee over your head." He winked.  
  
I scoffed. "Whatever. How you can drink that stuff is beyond me." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
  
He laughed and took the seat I had been occupying. "You acquire a taste for it, Meatball head."   
  
"Yuck!"  
  
Andrew walked up with the milkshakes and laughed. "I'm with you, Serena. Coffee IS disgusting. "  
  
Darien rolled his perfect blue eyes at his friend. "How come you always take her side?"  
  
Andrew grabbed me in an over the counter hug. "Cause she's just so cute!"  
  
The girls giggled behind me as I swatted Andrew away. "Hate to tell you this, Andy, but, unfortunately, you have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Yah, but you'd be my first choice if I didn't!" He winked and kissed my cheek.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You're almost as impossible to get rid of as that weird guy over there!" I thumbed to the weird guy who was STILL string at me. "He's been eyeing me for the past hour!"  
  
Lita grabbed my shoulders. "Want me to sick 'em?"  
  
"Down, girl...I don't know what to think of him..."  
  
Andrew frowned, and Darien turned to glance at the peculiar man who was sitting two seats away from him, sipping at a coke. He turned back to the girls and me. "You be careful when you leave here, ok?"  
  
I nodded, touched that he cared. "We will...besides, we have Lita to kick his ass if he tries anything!"  
  
"Still...he looks familiar..." He shrugged, and turned back to the paper he was reading. He gulped and gestured to Andrew. "I think I know why he looked familiar. Girls, one of you got a cell phone?"  
  
"I do..." Raye raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
Andrew gasped when he saw what Darien was pointing at. "Never mind, I have a phone in the back. I'm calling the police." He ran to the back, the man still sitting there, deaf to everything around him.  
  
"Girls, why don't you all head home, or go hang out at one of your houses? "Darien nodded to us to leave.  
  
"Why? What are you and Andy getting worked up over?" I grabbed the newspaper from him and saw a large bold picture on page 3.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! THERE"S A RAPIST AND A CHILD MOLESTER IN HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, terrified out of my mind.  
  
Darien groaned. "Serena, you idiot! Andrew was going to call the cops...all you had to do was leave and you'd be safe, but, no, you had to be yourself! Stupid and.... oh, crap. We do not have time to argue about your idiocy! He's getting away!" Darien scolded at me, then lunged out of his chair and tackled the guy to the ground. I stood, stunned, clutching the newspaper, as I watched Darien punch the guy out.  
  
Andrew ran out front and pushed everyone out the door he could, then turned to help Darien hurl the guy on a chair to await the arrival of the police. At that point, I don't remember what happened, because, according to what Lita told me later, I passed out. 

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday flew by and I didn't see Darien either days, mainly because I stayed in bed with a really bad cold that many allergies had helped to develop. It was one of those, too weak to be the flu and yet enough to keep you in bed for two days. I had gotten over the shock of seeing a criminal, but I still would not watch the local news, because his eyes still scared the crap out of me. I was eagerly waiting for Friday to come, though, because I was dying to talk to Darien. I had recently become obsessed with trying to find the right words for thanking him for carrying me home after I passed out, but so far I had none. So there I sat, miserable, going over a million different thank you speeches, preparing for that fateful moment when I would see him. 

* * *

When Friday afternoon came, I ran out of the school before Miss Haruna, my teacher even had the chance to give me detention for sleeping in class. I had been on time that morning, just so I wouldn't run into Darien. I wanted to talk to him this afternoon, and no sooner!  
  
I skipped the entire way to the arcade and when I walked in and saw Darien already sitting at the counter, I almost fainted. He was looking especially good today. He had on a tight navy blue sweater, because it was getting a bit colder out, and khaki pants. C'mon, I was in long sleeves when it was the beginning of September! It was now, what, September 26? Sweaters were perfect for the weather...especially TIGHT sweaters...  
  
I walked to the front and gave my order to Andrew, who in turn began to make me a coke. I sat down nest to Darien, and turned to speak to him when I lost all those precious rehearsed words when I saw him smiling at me.  
  
"Feeling any better, Meatball head? The girls said you had a cold. Too many cold milkshakes, I presume. Please don't tell me that you ate ice cream while recuperating."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course I didn't, loser! I'm not that stupid, like you tried to point the other day before I passed out! You're so mean!"  
  
He flinched. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean it that way, but you know, what you did was pretty stupid. I got a very nice bruise on my chin thanks to you."  
  
I blushed. "Sorry...I was...um...shocked? I guess... I really don't know what came over me...maybe it was just the fact that a stalker and rapist had been watching me, and it kinda freaked me out..."  
  
He smiled sympathetically. "You had a right to be freaked out." He stood. "I'd better go or I'll be late. I have a physics class on Fridays. Bye, Serena. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled again at me and turned and walked out.  
  
I was in shock again, I think. Andrew walked up with my coke and I was still staring out the door, wanting to ask him to come back.  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of my face. "Serena? Are you there?"  
  
I shook out of my reverie and nodded. "Yah, I'm just...I don't know what to call it...I'm at a loss for words when it comes to that man. I can't describe it...He's just so..."  
  
Andrew looked confused. "You mean Darien? I thought you hated him."  
  
I gasped. "HATE HIM!! Are you insane!"  
  
"Oh, I get it. You like him...maybe more than like him. IS that why you came in earlier the other day with the girls and why you came in early today? So you could see him?" Andrew leaned on the counter, looking right into my eyes, as if he was trying to spot a lie.  
  
I smiled dreamily. "Yeah...I can't deny it...I'm in love with him, Andy. But...even though it seems like he's going to start being nice to me, I'll never be anything but the annoying 16 year old girl that likes to call him jerk to him. "  
  
"I don't know, Serena. He pays to much attention to you for him to think that. I know him very well, I'm his best friend, and I've never seen him show interest to any of the girls that come in here, until you came along."  
  
My eyes perked up. "Really? You think he may like me?"  
  
He grinned. "Maybe. But it makes me mad, cause I saw you first." H winked at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I love you, too, Andy, but I gotta go! My mom said to be home by four. The stalker has her freaked out lately. He's in jail again, but still she worries. Bye, Andrew!" I turned and hopped happily out of the arcade. 

* * *

Well, there you go. Chapter 3 is comin soon!  
  
Luv u all and God Bless  
  
LunaGirl 


	4. Miss Sophisticated

Hey, minna! Here's a brand new chapter to a great story! Wow! This is the first time I actually like one of my stories and not think that it needs to be changed! Well, I hope you enjoy! Please remember to review and if you want to, drop me an email!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
If Only I Had A Nickel

* * *

Three days after Darien had been really nice to me, Mina and Raye had formulated a plan for getting us together. Now, wait, I know what you're thinking. You're saying, "Wait, you said earlier that your friends said to give it up, and that they were sick of your hopeless crush?" Well...I'll get to that! You just have to be patient! Don't worry; I'm not contradicting myself, even though it may look like that.  
  
Anyways, Monday rolled around and Raye had called us all to the temple with a plan for getting Darien and me together. I was really excited about it, too. So excited that I ran out of the school before the bell had even rung. Bad idea. Miss Haruna gave me a twenty-minute session of detention. It made me so mad, because now I would be late! Twenty minutes seemed to drag on forever, but finally, she let me go. I ran the entire way to the temple, but wasn't expecting one thing that I really knew in the back of my mind was bound to happen.  
  
WHAM! I felt my nose go numb as I hit something incredibly hard. I fell backwards, and hit the paved sidewalk below me. I looked up and saw that the temple was two feet away, and then I felt really stupid. See, I have a bit of a problem. My mother calls it self-esteem. I call it stupidity. When I run, I never look up. I just run, and if I hit something...well...you'll find out...  
  
"Meatball head, why are you always in such a hurry?" My eyes rose up towards the sky and I saw Darien looking down at me with a grin on his handsome face.  
  
He offered me a hand up, and I gratefully took it. "Sorry, I WAS in kind of a hurry. Two feet from the temple and I fall on my butt! Sheesh...maybe I should take a class on how to walk...much less run! Sorry for that, Darien, but I'm already twenty minutes late! I have to go!" I waved to him, and then started to sprint up the stone steps. I saw him watching me climb up the tall hill of stairs, so I turned and called down to him. "By the way, quit calling me Meatball head!" Then, I bounded up the stairs.

* * *

I nearly broke my leg jumping into Raye's room, but when I got there, I noticed that Ami and Lita were there, but Raye and Mina were nowhere to be seen. I asked Ami where they were, and she said they were late. I was happy that I wasn't going to be yelled at by Raye, but kind of worried. How could she be late getting to her own home? It was weird, but my fears were relieved when I saw Raye walk in with Mina right behind her, carrying a carton of milkshakes from the arcade and a fold out brochure.  
  
Ami passed out the drinks, and turned to Raye. "What's that, Raye?" She nodded to the paper in Raye's hand.  
  
"The answer to our match making problem. Mina and I were worried that we wouldn't come up with a good plan, but then I saw this. It was sitting on the arcade counter. Perfect, don't you think?"  
  
She spread the brochure out on the table and let the rest of us take a look at it.  
  
"A cruise sweepstakes brochure? Raye, are you crazy? We can't send Serena and Darien on a cruise! It...well...her parents would freak!" Lita shook her head and sat back, not approving of it in any way.  
  
"She's right. My dad would freak. Anything else?" I sighed and grabbed a milkshake.  
  
Raye looked upset. "Crap! No, nothing else! Guys, what has happened to me? I used to be so good at this! I'm losing my touch!"  
  
Mina patted her arm. "Aww, it's ok, Raye. You'll find your edge again. Just try to relax. I have the answer to all of our problems! The Museum of Sciences right here in Tokyo! I saw Darien there today when my class was there. He works there! I asked our supervisor about him, and works from 11 a.m. till 2 p.m. Mondays thru Thursdays!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "No way am I going to skip school to go to a museum! Yuck! He has a really bad job!"  
  
"Well, what else is there for you to do? You have to! Besides, I have a plan! You won't go to the museum as the gangly teenage girl Serena, but as a sophisticated young woman. All I need is Raye's make-up kit, Ami's wardrobe, cause she's got all those suits she wears to benefits at the hospital, and Lita, I really need those hair stick things you put in your hair sometimes. We'll twist her hair up."  
  
"Mina..." I started to say.  
  
"Whoa, hear me out! Listen, you may go as someone else, but once Darien gets to know the sophisticated girl, you'll reveal whom you really are. Hey, Ames, can we use your glasses?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, Mina. I won't let you hurt Serena's eyesight by making her wear my reading glasses. I'll make some with glass lenses. Just give me till tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, even better." Mina stood from her place at the table and grabbed my hand. "Let's get to work! Raye, grab your kit, and let's get over to Ami's. She's got the clothes. C'mon!"  
  
She started to drag me out the door. I really didn't like this plan, but it had potential, so I went along with it.

* * *

The next morning I was scared out of my mind. It was Tuesday, and the girls and I had met at the temple so they could put the finishing touches on my costume. Ami slipped glasses on my eyes, and Mina made me change shoes. I had been wearing clogs, but she made me out on stiletto heels. They were actually very pretty shoes, but they were hard to walk in. They were about three inches high, and were made of black leather. My dress was really nice too, or I guess I should call it Mina's dress. Yeah, I know. I thought we were going to use one of Ami's dresses, too, but Mina had other plans. She thought all of Ami's skirts weren't short enough, which made Ami mad. (She's very conservative) So, instead we used a suit of Mina's that she had never worn because she never had a purpose for wearing it, and then we added my own set of pearl earrings, a strand of Ami's pearls, Raye's make up expertise, and then Lita took two black chopsticks and wound my hair up. I looked a lot older, yes, but I still didn't think it would work. I didn't tell Mina, but I thought the dress was a little too tight. Or maybe it was supposed to be...anyways, it had a black, very conventional button up jacket that I wore open with a white blouse, and a really short black skirt. It went up past my thigh! But Mina still thought I should wear it, so I was stuck with it.  
  
So, after the girls plucked and trimmed at me for about half an hour, I was ready. They walked with me until I got to the museum, then Mina gave me strict instructions about how to act and whom I should tell Darien I was, and then they turned and walked off, leaving me across the street from the museum, carrying a small black purse, and all the dread in the world. I was very anxious, and scared. I really didn't want to do this. He would see right through me, I knew. But...you only live once. So I went on.  
  
I carefully crossed the street, making sure I walked slowly. I was still very wary about the stupid shoes. I walked up the steps leading into the massive building, and then reached in my purse for the ten dollars I had with me. It sucks when you have to pay to get into a place you hate.  
  
After I paid the man at the front desk, I walked through a room that had the intention of looking like a diagram of the human heart. I almost threw up at that point. It was disgusting! It showed all kinds of crap I did not want to see! I was about to turn and walk out when I saw him. He was pointing out certain parts of the room to a cluster of little kids. I smiled and stood back to watch. He was really fantastic with them, calling up volunteers to do little things like touch a button to make a red liquid spill out of the aorta. I supposed it was supposed to represent blood. But I was too caught up with watching him to care. At one point, he looked up and noticed me watching. I was surprised. He had no clue regarding who I was, because all he did was smile and nod his head and turn back to a little boy holding a plastic figure of a vein.  
  
I was happy he didn't know who I was, but disappointed that he had to leave with the group. I turned around and walked in the opposite direction, and into a room where it looked like a bunch of basketballs bouncing around in a sealed container, but I learned it was supposed to represent an atom, which freaked me out. I instantly walked out. I hated the study of atoms so much that I failed physical science.  
  
Ok, so I was definitely not expecting what happened next to happen. It freaked me out, really. I turned around to walk into another room, and there he stood right in front of me. He smiled at me, and startled me when he spoke.  
  
"You know, Meatball head, this was a pretty lame idea for skipping school."  
  
I was shocked, amazed, baffled! I had no idea that he knew who I was! I stood there speechless, with my mouth wide open.  
  
He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at my silence. "No fiery response? No temper snaps? What is up with you lately, Serena? We haven't actually fought in ages? I'm getting kind of worried. "  
  
I still just stood there, trying to find the words I needed to say. Finally, after a long moment of silence, I cleared my throat, and tried to speak.  
  
"How...How...How did you know it was me?" I whispered hoarsely.  
  
He grinned. "The disguise doesn't fool me, Serena. You did a good job on it, but I think when I saw you trip over your heel it kind of gave it away. Who should I blame? Mina, Raye, Lita? Please don't tell me Ami was in on this."  
  
"She...She was...kinda... "  
  
He shook his head sadly." You girls are crazy, you know that? Why'd you sneak in here of all places?"  
  
"I...um...well..." At that point, I turned and fled. I heard him call my name, but I was too scared to turn back. I ran the entire way home, and halfway there I tripped on the heels, so I took them off. I ran in the house and up to my room, and boy was I glad that my mother was out shopping. I would have gotten an earful about skipping school, and I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

That afternoon when I was running to Raye's house, I was fearful that I might have seen him on the street, so I went the back way, through the woods. I had three stings from thorns to prove it, too. I climbed the back wall, and swung over the short cherry tree in the back garden where the sacred dragon sat.  
  
I walked into the temple, down the hallways past the kitchen, then went outside and walked into Raye's room. I saw Ami sitting munching on a candy bar, which surprised me, cause she usually won't eat them, and Raye and Lita throwing a paper ball back and forth. They all jumped up when they saw me.  
  
"Serena. How did it go? You weren't at the arcade and we got worried!" Ami ran up and grabbed me in a hug. I broke down and started to cry.  
  
While sniffling I told them the whole story, and when Raye offered me a tissue and a candy bar, I grabbed the chocolate and stuffed it in my mouth. Whoever said that a teenage girl craves chocolate all the time was 100% correct.  
  
Mina walked in and Raye filled her in. The blonde sighed and put an arm around me. "Sorry, Sere. All is not lost, though. We'll just go to plan B."  
  
"What's that?" I asked tearfully.  
  
"I haven't thought of it yet."  
  
I burst out in tears again.

* * *

Well, that is all for the moment. Hope you'll remember to review! Bye for now!

Right now my best friend's grandfather has just gotten over a heart attack.  
Please remember them in you prayers!  
Thanx!  
Luv U All And God Bless!  
  
LunaGirl


	5. Don't Go To That Park Again!

Well, hey, all! I'm back with another chapter! I've been typing these damn things up so fast that my head is spinning! But I'm having so much fun! So here u go! Have fun! This chapter was fun to type up!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
If Only I Had A Nickel

* * *

I'm not entirely sure about my life lately. I've been on a very twisty, turning roller coaster ride. I mean it. Two days after the incident at the museum, the girls and I won five free tickets to the new amusement park that was situated on the edge of Tokyo. We were all excited, but I was afraid that Darien would be there the day it opened, too, and that I would have to face him. I had been avoiding him.  
  
Friday was the day that we were to go to the park, and since it was Thursday, and I was bored, I decided to hang out the arcade...after four o' clock, of course. Darien always left around four.  
  
On the way, I couldn't help thinking about how lame my friends could be. They had already told me to give up on him, after only one try. Unfortunately, I agreed with them. One foiled plan was enough. I was afraid to try again. It's not like he found out that I was in love with him, but the fear of it was enough. I didn't want him to know, really. Not at the time, anyways. I was afraid of rejection and hurt. So at the time I had the fixed plan of giving up and avoiding him at all costs.  
  
I walked into the arcade with my head hanging low. Taking my usual seat at the counter, I lifted my eyes for a moment to give Andrew my order, and then I plopped my head in my arms. I heard the jukebox playing a song nearby. I lifted my head to listen to it, and noticed that it was an American song. It was saying something about not ever giving up and wanting to take a chance in love. I sighed and called Andrew over.  
  
"ANDY!"  
  
He ran up, startled. "What is it, Serena? Are you okay?"  
  
"What is that?" I pointed to the jukebox.  
  
"Umm...it's a jukebox, silly." He scratched his head confusedly.  
  
"NO! What is that playing?'  
  
"Oh, I saw the CD in the music store this morning. I liked it. It's an American song. I Want to Live, I think, by some Josh Gracin guy."  
  
"Oh...ok..." I plopped my head in my arms again.  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter. "Serena, do you want to talk?"  
  
"Well...oh, Andy, everything is just awful!" I burst out crying for no apparent reason. To this day, I have no idea what really came over me at that point. Stress, maybe...maybe even failure came over me...  
  
"Whoa, whoa! OK, honey, hold on, let me get your coke and get this guy's order and we'll talk. Ok?' He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I nodded and he turned and took some old man's order.  
  
I sat and fiddled with the saltshaker sitting in front of me. I heard someone say something to me, so I turned to see who it was, hoping it was one of the girls.  
  
And, there by God, did HE sit. Two damn seats away from me. No, no, not GOD...stupids...DARIEN! I wanted to run, scream in terror, and get away! Instead...all I did was reply to him.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't listening to you. What did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'What's worrying you so much that you go to Andrew for help instead of the girls?'" His eyes reflected concern, and again, I couldn't stand it. I let a small tear fall on my school skirt, and then I turned and buried my face in my hands so he wouldn't see me crying.  
  
"I guess... I'm just having a rough couple of days." At this point, Andrew was back with my drink, and he pulled up a stool and sat in front of me, leaning his arms on the counter again, and gave Darien a look I didn't understand. Darien scooted to the chair next to me, so I had a full audience. Life sucks.  
  
I sighed. "Look, I'm fine, really! I was just about to meet up with the girls. We're going to the opening of that amusement park, Roller Paradise, tomorrow, and we need to plan for it, so I'd better go."  
  
I started to stand up and leave, but Darien grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the seat.  
  
"You aren't leaving just yet. If you won't tell us what is bothering you, then you can at least tell me where in the hell you've been lately. I haven't been run over by you since that incident at the museum the other day, which I'm still trying to figure out. Fill me in, will you? You weren't skipping school to go to the museum, I know that, so tell me what is up!" His blue eyes were reflecting anger, hurt, and confusion all at the same time. It kind of freaked me out. I'd never seen him really ANGRY before...  
  
Andrew just sat there and stared at us. I looked straight into Darien's eyes, and couldn't move. His hand was still gripping my arm, and he was watching me intensely. I gulped. His cologne was a deep, musky, woodsy fragrance, and it was filling my nostrils with pleasure. I couldn't think! He looked really good, and his eyes were gorgeous. I broke. AGAIN.  
  
I started to cry. Words were spilling out of my mouth so fast that it was hard for me to breathe. "I'm sorry, Darien, but I just haven't been able to face you lately! I was at the museum cause of that stupid plan of Mina's and afterwards, when you recognized me, I just ran! I didn't want to talk or tell you what I was doing! You would laugh! And you still will! So I gotta go!" I squirmed out of his grasp and ran out of that arcade so fast that it made my own head spin.

* * *

I stopped running two blocks away from the arcade. I sat on a sidewalk bench and tried to gather myself. I looked around, and didn't remember this part of the town. I knew that I had gone the wrong way. I was in an unrecognizable park, in front of a very tall building. I clasped my hands together and shivered, even though it wasn't even cold. Someone was behind me. I knew it.  
  
I turned and stared into cold, steely gray eyes. I gasped and turned to run, but the man grabbed me before I could take a step.  
  
"Remember me, sweetie?" He said gruffly. He pulled me to him, and pressed his grimy lips against mine. I wanted to scream, but it was hopeless. He let me go for a second, thankfully.  
  
I gasped in the clean air and looked at him cruelly. "You're that freaky guy from the arcade! I thought they put you in jail?"  
  
He laughed, a mirthless, cold sound. "Honey, if you have connections, you can get out of those stupid police departments easily. Now, you almost got me in the big house again, so I think I'll tech you a lesson."  
  
I was scared out of my mind. There was no place to run, and I knew he was going to try to rape me. I screamed as loud as I could, but I knew no one heard me. He grabbed me roughly by the waist and shoved me in the opposite direction that I had come from.  
  
He had his hand over my mouth, so there was no way I could scream. I tried to bite him, but he didn't even flinch. I was trapped, or so I thought. Then, to my amazement, I heard someone familiar yell my name.  
  
I looked behind me, and saw Darien running towards me. I was so happy to see him that I forgot about the creepy dude.  
  
"DARIEN!!" My muffled sobs were drowned out by the guy's hand, but I was sure Darien saw that I was terrified.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU!" The man started to run, dragging me with him. His sprinting didn't last long. Darien caught up with us, and grasped the guy's neck.  
  
"LET her go." He said, and I was dropped to the ground.  
  
"Ouch! You know, you could have been a little kinder." I grumbled as I stood.  
  
Darien grinned at me, then shoved the guy on the ground none too gently. "Now, if I were you, I would be still while I call the police."  
  
"Um...Darien..." I poked his arm.  
  
He turned and looked at me. "What?"  
  
"The police are over there." I pointed to the men that were running up to us.  
  
"Oh. Thanks." He said dumbly. He's so cute when he's acting stupid.  
  
I giggled.

* * *

"So, are you okay?" Darien asked me as we sat on a bench overlooking a huge lake.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, but how did you know I was in trouble?"  
  
He shook his head and thumbed to the tall building I had seen earlier. "I live there, so you'd better be glad I decided to go for a walk before calling it a day."  
  
"I guess I should. "I smiled and continued to look out at the lake.  
  
After they had taken the bad guy away, Darien and I had sat in front if the lake and hadn't moved.  
  
"So...why did you run away from me earlier today? In the arcade?"  
  
I glanced up at him, and then stared down at my nails. "I..."  
  
"Serena...you've been worrying me lately. You ran out of the museum earlier, like you were scared to even talk to me anymore! And this afternoon, in the arcade, you kept breaking down and crying! What in the world is hurting you so much that you would avoid me at any cost, and cry all the time?"  
  
"Darien...I don't really know what came over me in the arcade. I just kind of broke down. I have been discouraged lately. The girls gave up on me... told me to forget that I was in love with...this guy...but I can't help but still think about him...and love him...you know?" Ok, so I had to spill to someone, so Darien seemed liked the perfect candidate...as long as he had no idea as to who 'this guy' was.  
  
He turned his head away from me. "Oh, I get it...that was why you were in the museum. You went there to see a guy. Well, I wouldn't give up because I spoiled all of your plans. And don't let the girls get you down. They probably just want to protect you, so you don't get hurt. Just be careful, ok? With whoever he is. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my only Meatball head." He winked at me, and I smiled back slightly.  
  
"Thanks, Jerk."  
  
"Your welcome, Meatball head."  
  
I stood up and stretched lazily. "I guess I better go. My mom is already going to be mad cause I'm late. It's past Seven!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Is this guy going to be at the opening tomorrow?"  
  
I shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
He nodded. "Oh, ok. Well, good luck with him, whoever he is." He leaned down and briefly kissed my cheek, and then turned and walked in the direction of his home.  
  
I stood there for the longest time, mainly out of shock that I had just been kissed (If only on the cheek) by the most handsome man in the world, but partly because I was certain that he looked disappointed as he walked away. I wondered about that for the longest time, but then I finally decided it was time to employ Match Maker's Mina And Raye once again, if only by force.

* * *

Ok, there you go everyone! Have a fun Memorial Day and God Bless! The next chapter will be out soon! Just as a preview, I'll let you know one little secret. Raye and Mina push the two lovers in a pond! Sounds fun, doesn't it? Well, bye!  
  
Luv u all and God Bless!  
  
LunaGirl 


	6. Muddy Love

* * *

Hello, this is LG, and I'm going to give you a new chapter! Here you go, all!  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
If Only I Had A Nickel

* * *

Friday finally came, and Mina, Raye, and I (after they finally agreed to help me again!) had recruited another member to our elusive team of matchmakers. I wasn't going to give up in the least little bit. That man was going to be mine! I had gone through my slump, but now was the time to get back on my game. Anyways, as I was saying, our new member proved to have many ideas and when I filled them in on the plan, I was bombarded with hugs, kisses, and retorts of "What a lucky guy! If only I wasn't so deeply in live with my own girl!" Can you even guess who it was? Yup! You're right! The adorable, cute, lovable Andrew Furuhata!  
  
Ok, so after Mina told us our brand new 'Serena Proof' plan, (She called it that cause she said it was so perfect that even I couldn't mess it up!) we got to work. After Andrew assured us that he could do his part, which was getting Darien to the opening of the amusement park, we all started to do our part. You won't believe the long list of items that was involved in this complex plan. We had all kinds of stuff! Communication Radios (or as I call them, Walkie Talkies), mini skirt, hoped earrings,  
  
So, Friday morning rolled around, and the girls and I all ventured in to the brand new amusement park, Roller Paradise. We were all really hyped up about this trip. We had been looking forward to it all week. But now we did not have time to think of the great rides sitting in front of us. We had to concentrate on the plan we had established as "Our Last Hope". I was scared that it wouldn't work, but I trusted Mina, and I very confident that this one was going to work, because all I had to do was be me. Whiny and Clumsy. And that, my friends, was an easy thing to do. Very easy.  
  
After a brief pep talk speech from Mina, we went our separate ways. Ami, Lita, and Raye had stationed themselves near the prize booths, while Mina and I were off on our own, looking for our victims. As a witch says before she eats her prey, eeehehehehe....  
  
We walked past the ton of prize booths that I was tempted to stop at, but walked into the most dreaded place of all for me. I knew that I had to whine and cry about going on the scariest ride in the park in front of Darien and Andrew, but then I knew that I had to actually ride it. I was really, really scared about that.  
  
We stood in front of the roller coaster and waited for the two men to arrive. While we waited, I couldn't help but whine a little. I told Mina it was practice, but I knew that she saw right through me.  
  
"I'm really...not scared! Really!" I said, and I could tell that my words sounded shaky.  
  
"Yeah, right. Whatever, Sere. Oh, look! There they come! Keep up that fake whining!" Mina turned and ran her fingers hurriedly through her hair. Did I ever tell you that even though he was taken, Mina had a huge crush on Andrew? Well, that can be a different story for a different time. This is my story! Not Mina's! Hey, quit that! I know what you're thinking! You want the scoop on Andy and Mina, don't you? Well, I'll tell you later, ok? Can we please get back to my dilemma? Thanks. That's better. You're a good audience, but you get sidetracked too easily!  
  
"Hi, girls! What are you doing here?" Andrew came up to us, flashing us a smile. I smiled back, and then noticed that Darien was smiling at me from behind his friend. I blushed and turned to listen to Mina talk.  
  
"Well, duh, Andy. I thought we told you that we won tickets to today's opening!" You know, I really think she would be a good actress.  
  
"I know, but where are the other girls?" Oh, and Andy should be an actor!  
  
"By the prize booths. We left them to go ride a couple of things. But Serena here won't ride that roller coaster with me. Either of you want to ride it with me?"  
  
I turned red. She was foiling the whole plan just so Andrew would go ride that damn roller coaster with her! I was going to get her for that one!  
  
"I didn't say that Mina." I said, giving her an evil look.  
  
"Oooh?" She looked back at me feebly, knowing that she was dead meat.  
  
"No, I didn't. I'll ride it. I'm a little nervous about it, but I'll ride it." I took a moment to stare up at it for effect. Ok, I looked up cause I really didn't want to ride that thing!  
  
I turned back and smiled at the two handsome men standing in front of me. "You guys want to join us?"  
  
Andrew took the bait easily. "Sure! Let's go! It'll be fun!"  
  
Now Mina was looking nervous. "R-r-really? You sure you don't want to let...Darien and Serena go ride the Scorcher? We could go ride that!" She swirled her fluffy blonde head around and searched for any ride that didn't look dangerous. I was actually surprised. I had no idea that Mina was nervous about big rides like me. We really could be twins! She pointed out a boat ride, and I looked at her and laughed.  
  
"And you call me the lame one! C'mon, let's go!" I grabbed her hand and drug her to the back of the line to the Scorcher. I noticed that Darien and Andrew still hadn't moved, so I went back, grabbed their hands, and yanked them up to the line.  
  
"You guys are slow!" I said, and made a point to stand next to Darien when we got up to the line.  
  
"Sorry, Sere. I was trying to find which ride Mina was talking about." Andrew was still letting his eyes roam the park for the ride Mina had tried to point out. Darien sighed.  
  
"The boat ride, genius." He shook his head sadly. "You really need to pay closer attention."  
  
Andrew laughed. "Yeah, I know."  
  
I smiled. I was really trying not to think of the roller coaster just ten people in front of me. We would be on the ride the next time a cart came around. I wondered if anyone would mind if I started balling right about now...  
  
I gulped and noticed that the next car was here. I knew we were about to board, and I reached out and forgot that Darien was behind me. See, I thought it was Mina. I was going to pinch her and tell her that I wanted to kill her for "Our Last Hope." But when my hand made contact with his, I almost screamed. I was really afraid that he would laugh, but when he squeezed my hand, I almost fainted. I turned to look at him, and noticed that he was giving me an encouraging smile. I smiled back, and took in a breath of air and started to walk towards the ride. I noticed that on this roller coaster, your feet dangled and there were four seats per car, so immediately, I drug Mina in the middle. So, in the end, I sat beside Mina and Darien. I thought it was perfect. I could scream in Mina's ear the whole time, (Hehehehe) and hold Darien's hand while leaping to my own demise in a death trap of a machine.  
  
So, it seemed to be working out. Darien was gripping my hand, and I whispered to Mina that I was going to scream in her ear out of payback for her stupid little scheme. She grinned weakly.  
  
"Oh, so you noticed that?"  
  
"Sure did, missy." I grinned back, and up the hill we went

* * *

At the top of the hill, I almost died. There were so many different loops and tunnels. I watched another car go upside down, twist and turn. I wanted to get off so badly. I whimpered. Darien noticed, though, and squeezed my hand tight.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sere! It'll be fun. Just close your eyes, breathe in a deep breath of air, and get ready for the plunge."  
  
I smiled at him and nodded, my head hitting the yellow side barrier separating us. "Ok...but I'm going to kill Mina for making me do this."  
  
"You can kill her and the rest of us when we get off. If we get off."  
  
And that's when the drop came. I felt the car lurch forward, and the operator of the ride call out over a microphone. "Have Fun!" and down we went!  
  
"What do you mean Iffff!!!!??" I screamed.

* * *

Once the horrible ride was over, I was in heaven. I was so happy that we were finished with that ride that I didn't know what to think. The sunshine was bright out and the four of us were blinded when we stepped off the ride. There had been a long bar blocking the sun on the ride. Darien turned to me the second it was over and saw the look on my face and laughed.  
  
"You Ok, Serena? You look like you're in shock!"  
  
I smiled slightly and jumped out of the seat I had occupied. "I'm fine. But you're right! It was kind of fun! After you get over the first long hill down."  
  
See? I told you you'd be fine!" He leaned over and picked me up and swung me over the platform I was about to have to step over.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem!" He winked at me, then turned and gave Mina a hand out.  
  
"Thanks, Darien! Hey, Sere, what do you want to ride next?" Mina jumped over the platform and grabbed me in a bear hug.  
  
I shrugged. "You chose that one, didn't you? Well, if it's my choice..."  
  
Andrew made his way to stand next to us and looked at all the rides in front of us. "Choose, Serena! The sooner you choose a ride, the sooner we're off it so I can choose!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Andy! You choose!"  
  
His eyes lit up. "Really! Yes! C'mon, lets go!"  
  
He and Darien walked out ahead of Mina and I, so we stood back and talked about them softly so they wouldn't hear.  
  
"You know, I heard Andrew broke up with Rita yesterday. Raye told me! She met another guy in Europe, so he's free! You think I got a chance? I mean, I kind of look like you, and he is always kidding about how much he's in love with you." Mina hooked her arm through mine and I looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Honey, he only said that because I'm like his little sister! He and I have known each other so long that we know everything about each other! He may love me, but not in that way. But, anyways, I say you go for him. You deserve it. Even after you almost left me alone to deal with Darien by myself. I'm not ready to do that yet!" I winked and looked up to glance at the two handsome men walking a few yards in front of us.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." Mina murmured.  
  
"Probably wondering what we're talking about!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't know."  
  
"Hey, you and Darien seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. Was it just my imagination or did I see you two holding hands on the Scorcher?"  
  
"You did. I was surprised myself. I thought you were behind me, but he was, but I guess it worked out better! See, I got to hold his hand, and now I can pinch you for making me go on that!"  
  
I pinched her arm, and then ran up beside of Darien, so she wouldn't return the favor. I love doing that kind of thing.  
  
"Hey, let's ride that!" Andrew pointed up to a swirling teacup ride.  
  
"Honey, we aren't at Disney World. Do we have to?" I groaned.  
  
His lower lip quivered and he grabbed my arm. "You said I could choose! C'mon, Serena! Please!"  
  
I laughed." OK, OK! Just don't do the puppy face! Anything but that!"  
  
We got on the empty ride and noticed that it was two to a car.  
  
I noticed that Mina had claimed the seat next to Andrew, so Darien and I had a race to the nearest cup. I grabbed the inside of the cup, while he got next to the door.  
  
"Well, at least I know you won't run away form me this time!"  
  
I laughed. "Are you still mad cause I ran off at the arcade the other day?"  
  
"No...but, hey, it doesn't matter. Is that guy you told me about here today? The one you're in love with?  
  
I gasped and looked down, trying to think what to say. "Well, yah, actually he is."  
  
I looked up and noticed that the ride had started, but neither of us paid attention really to it.  
  
"Really? It's not Andrew, is it? I know you two have known each other for a long time, so...."  
  
"NO!! No way! Andrew's like my _brother_! It's not him, Darien. I promise you that! Mina has that part taken! She found out that he broke up with Rita and she's going at it!" I shook my head and laughed.  
  
We both started to turn the wheel in the middle of the cup, and I blushed every time his hand brushed mine. He didn't really notice, I don't think.  
  
"Hey, is this guy with the other girls or did you just see him sometime today?'  
  
"Neither." I was diving for it. I thought it was about time he figured it out. So, there it was. If he had the brains to figure it out, then I either had to run for my life, or just accept it. I was scared about it, but it had to come out sometime! Darien was the man I was in love with, and he needed to know.  
  
"Neither? Hey, does he work here?"  
  
"Nope." The car was turning faster and faster.  
  
Now the man looked baffled, confused, and...did I see hope? That confused me.  
  
"Then...Sere, I don't get it. I thought you said he was here today..."  
  
"He is." I noticed that we were spinning extremely fast, and I was starting to get a headache.  
  
"Serena, who is he?"  
  
I gulped. "He's sitting right in front of me."  
  
And there it was. Darien's eyes widened. The ride stopped, and to me it seemed like the earth stood still. Mina and Andrew ran up to our cup laughing and joking around, but neither one of us paid attention. We were too busy staring each other straight in the eyes.  
  
Andrew broke our silence by opening the door. "Hey, Serena! It's your turn to pick! But we have got to come back to this thing! It was fun!"  
  
"Yah! Loads of fun!" Mina hung on Andrew's arm and continued to laugh. "My head is spinning! Hey, Andy, look at all the pretty stars!"  
  
They burst out laughing and ran to the exit. Darien and I followed numbly, not speaking.  
  
Mina saw three familiar faces and called out. "Hey! Raye, Lita, Ami! Over here!"  
  
The three girls ran up, all carrying snow cones. "HI!"  
  
We were all standing in front of the water ride, Splash Waterfalls Heaven. I didn't say anything, but I was dying to ride it. I was too afraid at the time to say a thing.  
  
I took a quick glance at Darien, who was standing at the right of me, next to a very pretty little pond filled with lily pads and such. He seemed to be lost in his own world, oblivious to everything. I took another plunge.  
  
I looked straight at him and sighed. "Darien, would you please say something! Anything! You're freaking me out!"  
  
He turned away and glanced in the pond. "I'm shocked, Serena, that's all. You know, I thought you had the exact opposite feelings about me."  
  
I nodded. "You thought I hated you. Yah, well, I've always thought you hated me, because of the Meatball Head teasing. But lately, you've been acting different. I haven't heard you call me that name in a while. It's been Sere and Serena, just like you were a friend."  
  
"SERENA, DARIEN, WATCH OUT!!!" Lita yelled at the both of us and we turned and saw Raye and Mina fighting over a snow cone. They fell backwards and hit the two of us. We both fell backwards, and into the pond we had been standing beside. We sat in the murky water and looked at each other. We just sat there. Staring. And then, Darien, brushed a piece of mud out of my face. That's when it all happened. I found myself locked in his intense gaze. Everyone stood watching us, Mina and Raye slurping on the same snow cone. Then, I started laughing. I couldn't help it. We were both covered in mud. We looked so stupid sitting there that I cracked up! Darien started laughing, too, and stood up and gave me a hand out of the pond.  
  
"Hey, Sere, let's hit the water rides and clean up!" He said, and grabbed a piece of green seaweed looking stuff that we saw was plastic off my shoulder.  
  
I laughed and grabbed his arm. "Good idea!"  
  
We started to walk towards the tall waterfall looking ride that was in front of us. The others followed, Mina and Raye both apologizing like mad. Well, Darien and I were still laughing our heads off. We just couldn't help it! Then, all of the sudden, to mine and everyone else's surprise, Darien stopped. He looked at me, and waited for me to stop throwing mud at Mina. I looked up at him, and found myself being kissed. His head leaned down, and his tender lips touched mine, and I found that I was addicted to kissing him from that moment on.  
  
Lita and Andrew were high- fiving, and the rest of the girls were awing. When he let go and we came up for air, I asked him why he kissed me. He grinned, his gorgeous eyes happy and livid, and answered.  
  
"Because you're the first girl I've ever been able to laugh with and fall into a pond, and make fun out of it. Just so you know, Sere, you were dead wrong. I never hated you. The first time I saw...well, was run over by you, I thought you were the funniest, most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I'm in love with you, Serena. When you told me there was a guy, I was devastated! But then, in the cups, I went in shock. I was so sure there would never be a chance for me that I was extremely surprised when you said it was me!"  
  
I was in shock this time. "Really? You mean it?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course!"  
  
I smiled and jumped up and hugged him. "Good! I was so scared that you hated me!"  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Three girls behind us cooed.  
  
We both stopped. I turned and remembered our friends. "Oops. I forgot we had an audience. "I said.  
  
Darien nodded. "Me, too. Lose them in a huge crowd?"  
  
"No, I'll go for threatening. Girls, get out of here now or I'll find ways to torture you. Oh, and carry Andrew with you!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Sere! We'll leave you and lover boy alone! C'mon, guys, I vote we go get some pizza! I'm starved! Besides, they have water rides to go on! Let's go!" Lita grabbed Mina and Raye and started to drag them away. Mina grabbed Andrew and started to pull him away, too. Ami, being the perfect friend, winked at us, and turned and followed the others.  
  
"Up for millions of water rides?" Darien asked me, his hand gripping my waist.  
  
"You bet." I said, and we turned and ran towards the entrance of Splash Waterfall Heaven, both of us still covered in the remains from the now ruined pond that we had fatefully fallen into.  
  
Was falling in that pond a mistake? Or did Mina and Raye mean for it to happen? I'll never know. But I was so glad that we had been pushed in!

* * *

Ok, so it isn't exactly finished yet. I have one more point to finish up. Hey, R & R, and give me your opinion! Plus, do you think I should follow up with a Mina and Andrew story? By the way, I have another chapter coming up, but it won't be out for a little while because I 'm going to be busy for the next few days. My brother's birthday is Monday, June 7, and plus I may have a job lined up, so the chapters will come slower.  
  
Luv U All And God Bless!  
  
LunaGirl 


End file.
